Another Zevie Story
by LifeLover22
Summary: A Zevie one shot that's way overdue. My second story. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys! I said I was going to do another story soon, and it's been a lot longer than I expected. With school and volleyball all day and night, it's been hard to find time to do this. Hope you enjoy this one shot!**

_She was mad at the universe._

_Mad at the world._

_Every little thing and everyone in it._

_There wasn't one person who hadn't hurt her._

_Not even the one she trusted the most._

_Her dad hated her because of one stupid and simple comment._

_Her mom always agreed with her dad, and her brothers weren't old enough to care._

_When given the option of her or her parents; they chose her parents, deespite the fact that she was the one who did everything for them._

_When she needed a place to go only one person was there for her, but even he would break her heart._

Junior year was a big year for Gravity 5.

In the second week of school Kacey went back to the Perfs.

**_For good._**

Kevin moved to some town in Arizona, and Nelson fell in love with Grace and they ran away together.

**_No one has heard from them_ since.**

It was just him and her against the world.

All of this craziness happened in the first semester. So in the second semester, without a home, she went to him.

He let her sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch.

He held when she cried herself to sleep.

_**To top it all off, he eventually let her**_ **fall.**

Everything was good for awhile. She cried herself to sleep every night, so it was rare if htey didn't fall asleep with her in his arms.

It just felt natural to lay there together.

One night they shared a kiss, but he thought it was a mistake.

Just as she thought everything was perfect.

Thjat was the last time she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

She still cried herself to sleep... every night.

It wasn't because she had lost everything.

It was because she had lost her best friend.

She slept in her treehouse wihtout anybody knowing.

She worked at a restaraunt, so she always had good.

She didn't know what he was thinking at that time, which was wierd, so she just assumed that she didn't cross his mind..

He found her somewhere where she couldn't hide.

She must have told him a lot about that treehouse.

Two weeks after she left, he found her. Once again, crying about her lossed.

He came up and cornered. She wasn't about to jump out of a window.

He once again held her as she cried.

_**He always saw her**_ **cry.**

It got dark and she fell asleep. When she woke up he was still there, holding her against his chest, stroking her hair.

_**She didn't know if he ever slept.** _

_They say good morning and go to get breakfast._

_They could have talked. _

_They could have laughed._

_Instead, they sat in silence, and she didn't mind it at all._

Afterwards, they went to his house and they finally talked... about everything.

She never told him why she left home, but in that moment she didn't want to hide part of herself from him.

He listened like it was his life instead of hers.

He held her on the tough parts, and his eyes said anything and everything words could or couldn't.

He truely did care about her, but she couldn't let what happened last time, disappear from her memory.

When she was done, she was in tears again.

_**She has said so many tears that she doesn't know how many are left.** _

He told her he was sorry about everything, and she believed him.

He didn't even do three fourths of what had happened toher, but it meant a lot that he cares and wishes he could have taken her place.

When she was done they sat there and stared at each other. he was holding her hand and wasn't going to ever let go.

She was proud that night. She didn't cry nearly as much as she usually did, and her tears were a lot happier ow.

She confessed every hertful thing to her best friend.

After that night he wasn't just her best friend anymore, but he was so much more. He was the love of her loiife.

_**She told him that and once again his eyes said everything.**_

His eyes lit up like fireworks. She was happy that he finally felt the same way she did.

She never went back home, and there was no reason to.

She had found a new home where she lived with a person that cared, and she also cared about.

_Life isn't easy, but no one has to go through it alone. When you realize who you want to be the one with you through all of it, hold on to them and **NEVER**let go._

**That's the end! Hope you guys liked it! I will eventually do another story, but I don't know when it will be. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
